Fear the Sky
by Rebuffe721
Summary: After the Grove Street Families take over all of Los Santos, one of the last groups of Ballas left in the city has a plan to wipe out the GSF once and for all, and regain control of the city.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Chapter 1: The Party**

It was a beautiful night in Los Santos and a great big celebration was going on in the cul-de-sac on Grove Street. The Grove Streeet Families were now the largest gang in all of Los Santos. They owned the most territory ranging all the way from Verona Beach to East Los Santos and everywhere in between. The Vagos were completely wiped out and only a few Ballas remained. The celebration was hosted by none other than the Grove Street Families leader Sweet and his brother CJ, the new leader of the GSF.

Grove Street was ablaze with partying and drinking and the celebration was just getting started. Sweet motioned everyone to be silent.

"Grove Street Familes, we are now KING of Los Santos," yelled Sweet.

"We kicked some vago a and we kicked some balla a and we own this great city!"

Loud cheers arose from the crowds of GSF homies.

Sweet silenced the crowds again.

"And now I'd like to introduce to you the newly appointed leader of the Grove Street Families, my bro, CJ Johnson!" shouted Sweet. 

CJ stepped forward amidst the cheering.

"Yeah, thank you thank you."

"Let's hear it for CJ," shouted CJ's sister Kendl, standing in the crowd, accompanied by her husband, Cesar.

More cheers went up and the party went back to normal.

Sweet, CJ, Kendl and Cesar joined up in front of CJ's house to talk.

"Hey, thanks for this Sweet.", said CJ.

"No problem CJ."

"Hey holmes, you deserve it. I saw all that work you did to take over all the territorys around here.", said Cesar.

"Yeah, you almost got yo'self killed fool," Kendl cried.

"Hey, it was all worth it."

The party continued.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Meanwhile, a dark Majestic drove slowly through El Corona, the moonlight gleaming off of the hood of the car. It drove ominously along the streets.

Seated inside the car were four Ballas, some of the last ones left in the city. No place to call home, they were forced out onto the streets. The four of them quietly conversed in the car.

"Mother fin' Grove Street fools," spat one of them.

"Yo', shut up, I've got a plan to get this city back under our control," stated another.

"What, with only four of us? No way, they'd outnumber us like crazy!"

"No, I got a plan to wipe them all out at once."

"How?", asked a third. 

"I'll do anything to get back at those mother fers, especially that fool CJ. He capped my brother when they attacked us at Glen Park a while back. I wanna get my hands on that fin CJ and snap his fin neck that f--"

"Whoa, calm down nigga. You'll get your revenge. Just hear out my plan."... 

After a few minutes, the Majestic circled around the block and came up toward the high wall that surrounded the Los Santos International Airport (LSX) runways. The driver parked the car right along the wall near the gate, where the guard sat in his booth reading a magazine and dozing off.

The four ballas got out of the car, put on some masks to keep themselves disguiesed and loaded their AK-47s.

The lead Balla then walked up to the booth where the guard was now fast asleep. Realizing the only way to open the gate was from inside the booth, the Balla had no choice but to wake the guard.

The guard awoke from his sleep to find an AK-47 shoved against his head.

"Open the fin gate or i'll fill yo' head with lead," the lead Balla  
shouted at the startled guard.

"P-P-Please, don't shoot, I'll open it," was his response and he quickly pushed the button to open the gate. 

"Thanks," said the Balla as he fired his weapon into the guards face,  
"Have a nice day, b."

The guard's body fell to the floor in a pool of dark blood as the Ballas got back into the car and drove right through onto the runways. 

"The Grove Street suckas' will never know what hit them, hah hah!"

The gate closed automatically.

The night lived on. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Airport

**Chapter 3: The Airport**

On Grove Street, the party was getting a little out of control.

"Hey, hey, hey, whadda you think you' doin' here, nigga?", Sweet asked to a drunk Grove member who was trying to climb in the window to CJ's house.

"Uhh, hey man, I'm just, you know--," stated the drunk homie before he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Whoa, put down that Molotov, man," yelled CJ, as he rushed over to another drunk homie.

All of a sudden, Sweet's car, which was parked along the side of the street, burst into flames followed by loud cheers.

"Hey, what the f do you think yo doin'," Sweet yelled as he rushed over with a fire extinguisher, "son of a b!"

"This party is gettin' out of hand, holmes."

"Yeah, Cesar, I noticed."

Sweet arrived back from extinguishing the flames.

"Damn, those nigga's almost burned down my Greenwood."

"Maybe we should call this quits, kick them outta here. Soon someone's gunna kill somebody, damn," said CJ.

"I don't know, man, they're all wasted. They're not gunna leave without a fight," Sweet said as a fight started up over by the bridge that crossed over the Grove.

"Hang on, guys. I gotta fight to stop. Hey, you busta's, break it up! Hey!" "Whoa," Sweet yelled as a gunshot went off, "hey, put that 9mm away, nigga!"

"Damn, this party is outta control," CJ said as a drunk homie wobbled by and puked all over Cesar.

"Awwww man, my good pants!"

Meanwhile, at the LSX airport, five LSPD squad cars rushed in onto the runways after a report from a pedestrian of a shooting heard by the gate.

"Oh, s," exclaimed one of the Ballas, "here comes the cops! Quick, we need to decide who's gunna do this. All I know is I'm not."

"I'll do it. I'm the only one who knows how to fly one of these things anyways so just get the f outta here. Go, go, go!"

"There they are," shouted one of the cops in the lead squad car, "there's three of them and they're getting in that Majestic! Quick, try to corner them."

Sirens were blaring as the three Ballas jumped into the car and sped off down the runways. The cops crept up behind them and tried to perform the P.I.T. maneuver. The Majestic stayed steady going forward and the 2 Ballas leaned out the back windows and fired their AK-47's.

"Son of a bitch, they've got automatic weapons! Back off, back off!"

"No way, we can't back off now or they'll get away. Open fire!"

The cops kept a steady pace behind the Ballas and opened fire with 9mm's.

"Shoot out their tires," yelled the lead cop over the radio, "aim for the tires."

The cars sped along the runway at speeds over 80 mph.

The two Ballas leaned out the windows again and fired directly at the lead cop's windshield.

"Son of a b," yelled the driver as the windshield smashed in, sending shards of glass flying through the air.

The Ballas fired again.

Bullets pounded the car smashing the headlights and the siren. One lone bullet slipped through what was left of the windshield and flew into the driver's head. He died instantly and the passanger cop tryed to take the wheel but it was no use. The cop car skid along the runway, flipping over.

"Oh f, said the cop as the roof of the car became the floor and back again.

His head smashed against the dashboard and he could no longer think.

The cop car flipped a few more times until it smashed into a parked Dodo plane.

"Oh my god, poor guys," said one of the cops keeping chase.

"Meh, I never like that Henderson guy anyway. He took the last donut from the reception area today. Stupid d head, It was my favorite, jelly-filled."

"Shut up, you idiot," said the driver, as he slapped the cop over the head, "We're in pursuit."

The cops and the majestic continued down the runway as the fourth Balla slipped into a parked Shamal on the runway.

"They'll never know what hit them."...

The night grew darker.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

**Chapter 4: The Chase**

Dark clouds slowly hovered over Los Santos and a heavy rain began to pour as midnight struck. The party had calmed down greatly and everyone was moved inside Sweet's, CJ's and all the other houses in the cul-de-sac.

The lightning struck outside followed by a loud crack of thunder as CJ and Kendl sat, looking out of the living room window.

"Oh, I was always scared of thunderstorms ever since i was a little girl," Kendl said.

"Aw, there ain't nothin' to be scared of, girl," CJ replied.

"I know, Carl."

They both laughed as a car pulled up outside the house.

"Pizza's here," yelled one of the homies also looking out the window.

"It's about fin' time, yelled an overweight Grove member, "Give it to me!"

"No way, homie, you'd eat it all up!"

CJ and Kendl watched from the window.

"That fat a reminds me of that busta' Big Smoke," CJ laughed.

"Well, that's all in the past now, Carl."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a knock on the door and in a few minutes all 12 pizzas that were ordered were lugged in.

"Hey, you can't take two whole pizzas you fin' fat a!"

"Hey, I needa' eat to, man."

CJ and Kendl laughed as the fat homie was chased around the house trying to shovel all 2 pizzas in his mouth at once.

Sweet then called CJ over to look at the television.

"Hey, CJ, take a look at this. The cops are chasin' some Ballas, ah ha ha."

"They must be the last ones left in the city. I hope the cops cap their aes so we don't have to deal wit' more of there stupid aes," said CJ as he watched the live chase.

"This chase has been going on now for about 25 minutes with speeds in excess of 100 mph. Apparently the suspects are three gang members who broke in through the airport gate for reasons unknown. We do know that they are heavily armed and dangerous and they have already killed two cops in pursuit," the reporter stated on TV. "Now we are going to take you live to the airport runways where we have an on-site reporter covering the action. Are you there, Tom?"

"Yes, I'm here reporting to you live from right in the middle of the chase. If you are wondering about incoming planes, all of the flights have been delayed and no planes will be landing for the safety of everyone here. As you can see behind me, this cop car here skidded out of control after the driver was shot and killed, and it slammed right into this Dodo plane parked over here. Both of the cops inside were dead and the criminals in the Majestic are now going to be charged for three counts of murder and numerous accounts of attempted murder. They also murdered the guard who was patrolling the gate that leads to the runways and so now the cops are using full force to stop them. Now all they can do is circle the runway because the cops have set up a roadblock at the only possible exit right over there to my right and--"

"Oh my god, Tom, look out!" shouted the camera man as the Majestic appeared from behind a nearby hanger, headed directly for the reporter.

"What is it," said Tom as he turned around too late.

The Majestic smashed into the reporter, sending him flying onto the hood, and over the car. The body then landed on the hood of the lead cop car.

"Oh crap, I can't seeeeeeeee!", yelled the cop as he steered the car directly into the camera crew.

There was a pause on the news channel.

"U-Uhm, I'm sorry, but it seems we have lost our connection due to some technical difficulties. We will have more coverage as soon as we figure out what's going on. We'll by right back after the following messages."

"Damn," said Sweet.

At the airport, the chase continued.

"Damn, how the hell are we gunna get away from them fin' cops. They got us blocked in. Daaaaamn," one of the Ballas yelled as he leaned out the window and fired his AK-47 again, shooting out one of the squad car's tires.

Hey, we got something different to worry about now, man", said the driver as he pointed ahead, "spike strips!"

"Now we got them for sure," laughed one of the cops standing aside of the spike strips.

There was no way for the Majestic to get around the spike strip, because it was spread along half of the runway and on the sides of it were police cars parked in a blockade-like fashion.

"Oh no, whadda I do, whadda i do," said the driver nervously.

"U-Turn!"

The driver spun the steering wheel to the right at the last second. The car started to skid and almost flipped as it made a full U-turn. The right, back wheel clipped along the edge of the spike strip and was blown out, but it didn't stop the driver. He was now facing toward the pursuers, and he sped off directly at them.

"You're gunna get us killed, you fin' idiot," yelled one of the Ballas.

"Just watch," said the driver.

The pursuing cops sped out of the Majestic's way as it barely missed one of the oncoming cops, smashing off its right side-view mirror.

The cop was still so shocked from the near head-on collision that he didn't notice the police car parked along the side of the spike strip until it was too late.

As the police drove off in the opposite direction to regain pursuit again, they saw the fiery explosion in their rear-view mirrors.

"God help us all."

The rain pounded against the hood of the Majestic as it sped off into the night, followed by flashing, red and blue lights.

Meanwhile, nobody noticed the Shamal positioning for takeoff on the small runway at the other end of the airport.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plane

**Chapter 5: The Plane**

Everything was abustle at the LSPD Headquarters. The rain poured as six SWAT Enforcer trucks sped off from the station headed for LSX.

After 40 long minutes, the pursuit continued on the runways. The rain made the pursuit more dangerous and the runways were slippery and flooded. Also, with the Majestic's rear tire popped, the Ballas were having a hard time keeping control of the car.

The cops were becoming extremely aggressive. They would ram the Majestic every so often, hoping it would lose control and finally put an end to the chase. The cops didn't have any luck though. Until now.

"Those fin' cops are rammin' us," said the driver, "show them what happens when they mess with us!"

The two Ballas in the back loaded up and leaned out their windows again firing like crazy at all of the squad cars.

"Return fire!", yelled the lead cop.

Bullets flew thorugh the air in every direction. It was like a war-zone. Finally, the cop in the lead car fired a direct hit on one of the Ballas.

"Ahhhh, I'm hit," yelled the Balla.

"Well stop leanin' out the damn window, get back in," yelled the driver.

"Wait, if I can just--"

Those were the Ballas last words as he was again hit by a bullet directly in the neck. His body fell out of the car window, hitting the ground at a speed of 90mph. His body flopped and rolled horribly on the ground leaving a trail of blood behind.

"One down, two to go!", yelled the lead cop into the police radio.

The other Balla quickly pulled himself back into the window before he landed the same fate as his homie.

"Damn, first my brother an' now my main nigga'," the Balla yelled.

"And next it's gunna be you if you don't shut the hell up and let me concentrate on drivin'!"

The SWAT Enforcers were just arriving at the gate where they were left in to form their road block. This time they wouldn't let the same thing happen again.

"Okay, here's the plan. Team #1 will form the blockade right over there on the runway that the Majestic will be coming down on its way around again. Then, so the stupid thugs can't pull off the same trick again., Team #2 will come around the back to make a circular blockade around them so that there's no escaping," explained the SWAT team leader.

"Okay, you heard him, let's move out!"

"We've got about six minutes until the Majestic is back around again so let's do this. Move, move, move!"

Meanwhile, in the sky, an AT-400 jetliner prepared for landing.

"Okay, now what's yo plan," asked the Balla in the backseat.

"I don't know yet, I guess we'll just keep drivin' round here an maybe one of us will think of a plan or somethin'," responded the driver.

"Wow, great plan."

"Shut the f up, will you?"

The Majestic began to make its way back down the runway as the last SWAT Enforcer positioned itself. The blockade was all ready to go.

"Okay, you guys know what to do. Let's make this happen! Here they come!"

The Majestic sped down the runway at top speed while the police cars moved to the left and right side of the Ballas so they couldn't make a move.

"What the hell are them cops doin'?"

"Oh no, look up ahead, roadblock!"

"There's no fin' way out. We're busted, nigga."

The AT-400 let out its landing gear and prepared to land.

"Look, they're slowing down," said the SWAT team leader, "I think they're going to come to a stop, let's move up on them!"

The Majestic came to a complete stop.

"Ohhhh, s," exclaimed the Balla driver as the AT-400 came into view a few 100 feet above the runway.

"Oh my god," exclaimed one of the cops, "there aren't supposed to be any planes landing, what the hell is going on! Let's get out of heeeeere!"

The AT-400 touched ground.

Some cops got out of their cars and made a run for it, while others tried to drive off.

The SWAT teams were headed in the same direction as the plane, headed toward the Majestic, so they didn't notice the huge plane coming up behind them.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are all the cops scattering?"

"The suspects must've made a run for it. Ha ha. Didn't know what to do."

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Back up!", shouted the Balla in the backseat.

The driver put the car into reverse and slammed onto the gas pedal. The car went full speed backwards, smashing aside abandoned police cars, as the SWAT team and the plane came full speed forward.

"Hey, what's that sound?", questioned the SWAT team leader.

"It sounds like...a plane...OH MY GOD!"

The plane's front wheel collided with the back SWAT Enforcer in line, smashing it forward and crushing it. The plane lost control, as it's back wheel was damaged from another SWAT Enforcer that survived the front wheel. The plane tipped over and the engines on the wing smashed onto the ground, crushing the other SWAT Enforcers.

The plane continued to slide forward, destroying the police cars and headed for the Majestic which was still backing up at full speed. But full speed was no match for the plane.

Incredibly bright sparks lit up the night as the plane's right side slid along the ground. The plane's left wing smashed through a hanger, bringing down the walls. It contained a lot of little Dodo planes which were crushed under the massive plane. The Ballas in the car closed their eyes as the plane slid toward them, and finally the car disappeared under the plane.

All of the survivng cops watched in fear.

The Majestic appeared out from the other end of the plane completely unharmed. It narrowly avoided the wheels of the plane and safely slid under the left side of the plane where the wheel still suspended the side in the air.

Just after the Majestic was a safe distance away, the other wheel of the plane broke off, dropping the whole plane onto the ground in a fiery explosion.

The plane finally came to a stop, completely engulfed in flames.

"Son of a b," yelled both of the Ballas.

One of the remaining police cars gave chase on the Majestic once more. The Ballas drove the car to a dead end wall of the runway.

"Now, what?"

"We're jumpin' the wall!"

The Majestic drove up onto a set of stairs used to enter high planes. The stairs served as a ramp and launched the Majestic clear over the runway wall and onto the street on the other side. The Ballas sped off in complete joy.

The cop that was in pursuit tried to jump the wall, but launched sideways off of the stairs and smashed into it.

"Hey, I wonder if the plan was successful," said the Balla who now moved up to the front seat of the Majestic.

"I hope," said the driver.

The Shamal had just taken off from the airport and it circled around the city until it was facing east. Toward Grove Street.

The flames of disaster burned on.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

**Chapter 6: The Attack**

As the time approached 1 AM, the party was still going full force on Grove Street.

"Hey, where's the liquor," asked a GSF member.

"We all out," replied another.

"Hey, someone go get some liquor or somethin'. I need some alcohol."

"Hey, calm down, nigga. I'll go get some, just hold up," Sweet chimed in.

"Yo', CJ. You wanna' come wit' me? Just to get away from this party for a while?"

"Yeah, sure Sweet. Let's go homie."

"Hey, hurry up wit' it too niggas. I need some liquor in me," yelled another homie.

"Yeah, yeah, we' be right back," said Sweet.

Carl and Sweet walked out of the house.

"Hey, sorry man, we can't use my car cause them homies messed it up."

"Don't worry. I got a Savanna in my garage. We can take that."

"Okay, cool."

The Shamal flew through the night sky over Rodeo.

"You can drive, CJ."

"Okay, where we goin'?"

"I know a great place to get liqour. It's over in Little Mexico so just head over that way."

"Yeah, okay."

As CJ drove west down Grove Street, Sweet said, "Hey, I wonder whateva' happened wit' that chase we saw on TV."

"The Ballas are weak-a bes. They ain't got a chance of escapin' from the cops. They probably caught dem an' whooped their aes in prison. Or better yet, capped them for good."

"Yeah, they ain't got s on us or even the cops. I'd like to see them try to mess wit' us again. Grove Street Families whooped their a."

"That ain't much of a compliment. Anyone could do it, even a bunch of old bes with canes could whoop their aes."

"They went without a fight. I don't think they even capped one of our homies."

"And they never will."

"Right. Yo CJ, it's just a few more blocks up dat way and then you make a right and we're there."

"Okay."

The Shamal passed slowly over Conference.

The rain stopped as Sweet and CJ walked out of the liqour store fully stocked with alcohol.

"This should be enough to last the rest of the night," said Sweet.

"Well, at least the next hour," laughed CJ.

As they walked out to the Savanna, the Shamal passed over them.

"Damn, that's a low flying plane."

"They ain't supposed to be flyin' that low, are they?"

"I don't know. Well, we better get back to the party or there's gunna be an angry mob when we get back."

"Yeah, let's go."

Sweet and CJ stepped into the car, but CJ thought about the Shamal once more. Something was strange about it and it gave him a bad feeling when he thought about it. He couldn't figure out what it was about it, but he just felt sick when he thought about it so he focused on driving and shook it out of his mind.

"This is for my homies. This is for the Ballas. The Grove Street sucka's will never know what hit them..."

The party continued in the cul-de-sac. Loud music was blaring and some homies were stepping outside for some fresh air since the rain had ceased.

Kendl and Cesar were standing on the porch at Carl's house kissing.

"What's wrong, Cesar. You seem nervous, baby," Kendl said.

"I don't know, baby. I just got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"It's okay, baby."

"No, it's not okay. I feel like we need to just get outta here."

"Outta where?"

"Just...outta here...outta Grove Street. We just need to get far away."

"Why, what's wrong?"

The Shamal passed over Pizza Stack and the Los Santos gym.

"Hey, what's that up there in the sky?" wondered a Grove Street gang member who was standing outside Sweet's house.

"I don't know, it looks like a plane or somethin'." responded another.

"It looks like it's gunna crash right into us! What the f!"

"Everyone, watch out! Holy s!"

Sweet and CJ were waiting at a red light when they heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"What the f was that," asked Sweet.

"I don't know. It was probably just anotha' car bombin' or somethin'. You know that s's goin' on all the time round here."

"Yeah, you probably right. All i know is that better not have been my car. Those drunk homies lit it on fire before. If they blew my car up they are realy fed."

"Don't worry, nigga."

As the Savanna sat at another red light, a parade of fire trucks and ambulances sped by.

"What the hell was that all about anyways?"

"Probably had to do wit' that explosion."

"Yeah."

"Oh, god d. Why do we be gettin' all these red lights. Come on, no one's around, let's just run it. The cops are probably too busy with that explosion anyway to even notice."

"Okay, let's go."

As Sweet and CJ ran the red light, sirens sounded behind them.

"Aww, son of a b. You have got to be kiddin' me, you have got to be fin' kiddin' me!", yelled Sweet.

"See what happened now?"

"Just shut up, Carl."

The cop walked up to the Savanna.

"Do you know why I stopped you?", asked the cop.

"Ummmm no officer I don't know," joked CJ.

"You ran the red light back there young man."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes, you did. Now may I see your license and registration please?"

As CJ dug through his wallet for his license, the cop spotted all of the liquor in the back of the car.

"Excuse me, have you two had anything to drink tonight?", questioned the cop.

"No, we haven't," Sweet said with a temper.

"Then what's with all of the alcohol in the back of your car.

"We're taking it to a party."

"Wouldn't you say that's a little much?"

"It's a big party, okay?"

"Please step out of the car, both of you."

"Oh s," Sweet said under his breath as they both got out of the Savanna.

Meanwhile, a fire burned on Grove Street.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fire

**Chapter 7: The Fire**

Four fire trucks rushed to the cul-de-sac on Grove Street. A dozen ambulances followed. Police cars blocked off the street so that no one could enter.

Fires spread quickly engulfing the whole cul-de-sac.

"We need some more engines up here," yelled the fire chief over the radio, "these fires are out of control!"

Dozens of firemen stood in lines hosing down the fire as best they could.

The whole street was lit up by the flames...

...the flames that burnt down Grove Street.

As the fires ravaged, Sweet and CJ were put through tests to determine if they had been drinking.

"Okay, walk toward me in a straight line," explained the cop.

CJ left out a long sigh as he obayed the cop's orders.

"Okay, good. Now, you."

Sweet did the same.

"Okay, great," said the cop as he searched through the Savanna one last time for any traces of drugs or weapons.

Sweet flipped him off as he leaned over into the car, revealing some of his backside.

"Stupid fin' moron," Sweet whispered.

"This is fin' wrong," CJ said.

Okay guys, you're good to go, just don't run any more red lights.

"Sure thing," said CJ mockingly.

Sweet and CJ got back into the Savanna.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here's your ticket," said the cop as he handed it to CJ.

"Have a nice day."

"Oh s," said CJ as he looked at the ticket.

"Damn!"

Sweet and CJ drove off, headed back for Grove Street. Or so they thought.

"Whoa," yelled a fireman as an explosion went off from inside what was left of CJ's house.

"Keep a safe distance and continue hosing down the fire!"

The fire kept spreading until another street had to be closed down. More houses caught fire and burnt down to the ground.

As some firemen attempted to put out the flames, others rushed into some of the burning homes and rescued survivors, who were carried out to the waiting ambulances and paramedics.

CJ drove the Savanna toward the Gym and Binco when he realized the roads were blocked off. Police cars sat at the intersections and roadblocks were set up.

"What the f is going down?", asked Sweet.

"I don't know...," said CJ as he jumped out of the car and rushed over to a cop standing by the intersection.

"Hey, what's happening up there, we needa' get through."

"I'm sorry, you can't pass thorugh here. There was a plane crash a couple blocks up and it's too dangerous for you to pass. There's a huge fire."

"Holy s, was it on this street?"

"Yeah, it's at the end of this street in a cul-de-sac. It's really devestating."

"Son of a b...," CJ was lost for words.

"Hey, what's going on, CJ," Sweet asked as he walked over from the Savanna.

"Oh, Sweet...oh, man...,"

CJ was interrupted as a plane flew by overhead.

As the plane flew over Grove Street, the bottom door slid open, and the plane dropped tons of water onto the fire, helping to put most of it out.

"Hey, man, I really need to get thorugh here," said CJ nervously.

"No, I'm sorry sir, I can't let you."

"Please, I'm serious. I need to get through," yelled CJ again.

"You cannot sir, now please step back or I'll have to take you into custody!"

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout this," CJ said as he punched the cop in the face, knocking him over, and hopped the road block.

"Hey, you, get back here," yelled the cop as he pulled himself back up and chased after CJ.

Sweet came up behind the cop and tripped him. He was knocked unconcious when he hit the ground.

"Hey CJ, wait up," yelled Sweet as he chased after CJ, "what's going on homie? Wait up!"

The fires ceased and everything went dark once more.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

"Cesar, oooooh, Cesar!," cried Kendl.

"I'm right here, baby," Cesar responded.

"My legs. They hurt."

"I know, Kendl, they got crushed under that fencepost, but don't worry baby, the doctors are gunna take care of you and I'll be right here with you."

"I love you, Cesar," said Kendl, as the ambulance sped up the street, sirens blaring.

CJ stumbled up Grove Street toward the cul-de-sac, starting to see the devastation. An ambulance sped by, almost hitting him, but he didn't even notice it.

The familiar bridge that CJ remembered from his childhood, the bridge that crossed over Grove Street right near his mother's house, the bridge he and his brothers would play on, the bridge that saw the final fall of Tenpenny, the bridge...was no more.

Sweet caught up to CJ, who had stopped in his tracks, looking at the rubble of the bridge that was once standing strong.

"Jesus christ...," Sweet whispered as he looked around him.

CJ and Sweet started walking together up to the cul-de-sac, their home.

Everything was gone. Piles of rubble replaced the homes of Sweet and CJ. Houses were torn apart, scorched furniture and belongings scattered the street. The dead bodies of Grove Street homies lay all over the ground.

The sight was too much for Sweet to handle.

"Aw man, aw s***, I can't be here," Sweet said as he ran away up Grove Street.

CJ kneeled down onto the ground, picked up an empty picture frame, and held it in his hands. A few feet away lay the picture that belonged to the frame. It was badly tarnished and burnt. CJ picked it up and looked at his mother, a hole burnt right through her head.

"God d*** it," CJ screamed as his body filled with rage. He picked up a baseball bat that lay nearby in the rubble and began to smash everything in sight. Glass shattered as he swung the bat back and forth, scattering the debris all over, and destroying anything left standing.

After a while, CJ calmed down and dropped the bat. He collapsed onto the ground and watched the smoke dissipating in the night sky. He then closed his eyes.

A damaged Majestic drove east along the highway that passed right by Grove Street. The two Ballas inside rejoiced as they saw the destruction.

"Yes, he did it," the one happily yelled.

"Grove Street Families are no more," laughed the driver, "Ballas are king!"

With all the excitement, the driver took his eyes off the road. The car swerved to the left and hopped the highway divider.

"Oh, s***," cried the driver as he realized what had just happened.

He regained control of the car, but on the wrong side of the highway.

As the Ballas brought the car to a stop, they both heard the horrible sound. The horn of an approaching truck. There was a slight downward slope ahead on the highway, which would make it impossible for the trucker to see the Majestic until it was too late.

The 18-wheeler appeared over the slope moving fast.

"What the...," the truck driver said as he slammed on the brakes, but not in time.

"Bail," yelled the one Balla, as he hopped out of the car into safety.

The other Balla in the driver's seat just stared ahead.

"Uhhhh," he mumbled as he struggled with the lock on his door.

The truck collided head-first with the Majestic, the power of the huge truck sending the puny car rolling down the highway. The Majestic finally came to a stop on it's roof and the other Balla quickly rushed over to his homie.

His body was crushed inside the car.

"Damn," yelled the only Balla left in Los Santos.

When CJ woke up again, it was morning and the sun was just rising. As he lifted himself up off of the ground, he realized that he had nothing left on Grove Street. It was time for him to move on. As he started to walk away in the new light of the morning, he took one last look at the rubble surrounding him. Then, something caught his eye. It was part of the wing of a plane. CJ picked up the heavy piece and examined it. On the side of it, there were letters.

"A, M, A, L," CJ read, "what the f***?"

CJ thought about it and realized it must have been part of the name of the plane.

"Shamal," CJ remembered flying one of those after he stole it from LSX.

"Wait a minute..."

CJ started to have flashbacks. He remembered seeing the police chase on TV. He remembered the cops chasing the Ballas on the runways of the airport. He remembered everything. He remembered seeing the plane in the backround of the screen. No one else noticed it, but he saw it. A Shamal, positioning itself on the runway. Everyone was too caught up in the chase to see it, but he did. It would be too dangerous. They wouldn't let any planes take off while the pursuit was happening. It must have been stolen.

"The Ballas....," CJ looked on the ground and he saw a purple bandanna.

"Son of a b****, it was them...."

Lights flashed all over the city as ambulances rushed survivors to hospitals and fire trucks rushed to the pileup on the highway.


	9. Chapter 9: The Standoff

**Chapter 9: The Standoff**

"Hey, good lookin', whaaat you got cookin'? How's about cookin' something up for meeee!," sang a pedestrian driver, "Oh man, this is my favorite song to listen to while drivin' my Bessie down the main drag, yee-haaaw!"

"Aw, shut yer trap, Billy Bob," snapped back his wife, "And stop callin' yer pickup truck Bessie, it makes you sound like a redneck!"

"Hey, I ain't no redneck, yer the redneck, Mary-Jo. Yer such a redneck that you—oh for the love of Bessie," yelled the redneck as he slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing the Balla walking up the center of the oncoming highway lane.

"Hey, you crazy ni**er, get yer ass outta the street. You almost made me wreck my Bessie you crazy bastard," yelled the enraged redneck.

The Balla walked toward the truck.

"Hey, you better not mess with my Bessie ya dirty ni**er. Get back on the plantation where you belong or I'll get out the whip, haha."

"Oh, will you shut the f*** up," yelled the Balla as he pulled the driver right out of the open car window, his body dropping to the ground.

"Oh my god, Billy Bob," yelled his wife.

"I'm gonna blow yer brains out you crazy ni**er. Mary-Jo, hand me Wilma," yelled the redneck as he started to get back up.

The Balla grabbed a shovel out of the back of the Walton as Mary-Jo came with Billy Bob's shotgun, Wilma.

"I'm gunna show you, nig--!"

The redneck dropped to the ground from the heavy blow of the shovel to his head.

"Oh my god, help, help," yelled Mary-Jo as she dropped the shotgun and ran off.

The Balla stepped into the Walton and drove off.

CJ walked west up Grove Street and saw Sweet in the distance sitting by the Savanna in the middle of the street.

"Come on, Sweet. We're getting outta here," said CJ as he walked up next to his brother.

"Where the hell we gunna go?"

"Don't worry, I know some people up north from here, in Las Venturas."

"Okay, let's just get outta here. This place makes me feel sick after what happened."

CJ and Sweet got into the Savanna and CJ tried to start the engine.

"Oh, s***, it won't start. We're gunna have to get a cab."

"Here, take my cell phone and call the number," said Sweet as he handed the phone to CJ.

Sweet got out of the car and lit a cigarette.

The Balla drove the Walton past the Los Santos Forum and headed back West through Los Santos, planning on starting a new life in San Fierro. He drove through Ganton and spotted the parked Savanna along the road.

"What the f***," he whispered to himself, "those look like Grove Street colors they're wearing."

He slowed down and peered into the distance at the two figures standing by the car.

"Holy s***, that's him. That's CJ. That's the motherf***a who killed my closest homies. I thought we killed all those f***as. He's supposed to be dead!"

The Balla filled with rage and slammed on the gas pedal.

"Damn," yelled CJ, "thirty to forty minutes?! What kinda lousy cab service do we got?"

"Huh, well I guess we just gotta wait, you want a smoke?"

"Yeah, sure."

All of a sudden, the sound of a shotgun went off, and the Savanna's windshield smashed into a cloud of glass.

"Watch out," yelled Sweet as he saw the Walton headed straight for them.

CJ and Sweet both dived out of the way and the Walton just missed both of them, instead sideswiping the Savanna and skidding to a stop.

The Balla stepped out of the car and pointed the shotgun straight for CJ.

CJ quickly rolled behind the Savanna, followed by a gunshot which left a hole in the macadem.

Sweet joined CJ behind cover and they both thought quickly of what to do. It was a life or death situation.

Another gunshot blew through the Savanna's two back tires.

"That's one of them f***in' Ballas that crashed the plane into Grove Street. We gotta kill him," CJ said quickly.

"Well right now we just gotta get outta here or we're gunna die. You see that parked PCJ-600 over there? We're gunna have to make a run for it after he fires another bullet cause then he's gotta reload."

The sound of another gunshot blasted through the air, the bullet flew underneath the Savanna and clipped Sweet's ankle.

"Aaaaaaaaaugh," yelled Sweet as pain shot up his leg and blood splattered onto the street.

"Wait here," yelled CJ, "now's our only chance!"

As the Balla was reloading the shotgun, CJ made a dash for the bike.

"Bitch," mumbled the Balla as he furiously tried to reload his weapon.

CJ hopped onto the bike and started it with ease, driving it up next to Sweet, who carefully lifted himself onto the back.

"Hurry," yelled Sweet.

The bike sped off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke from its exhaust.

The Balla fired one last dead shot and then jumped into the Walton, speeding off after the PCJ-600.

The final chase had begun.


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Chapter 10: The End**

Tires screeched and pedestrians watched in awe as a PCJ-600 zoomed down the wrong side of the street, followed by a dirty old pickup truck with projectiles flying off the back. A rusty, old shovel flung off the back of the Walton as it made a sharp right turn and bounced over the curb.

The chase had now come onto a large avenue and CJ pushed the bike to its full speed. The Walton was left behind and the Balla made a pitiful attempt to try to catch up. Then, suddenly, the Balla noticed something.

"Well, thank God that's over. We were almost killed back there," CJ said relieved as the PCJ-600 started to slow down, passing by the Downtown Ammu-Nation, "How's your leg doin', homie?"

"Not so good. You might wanna stop by the hospital," Sweet responded.

As CJ was waiting at a red light, a loud, smashing sound was heard from behind.

"What the hell was that," CJ wondered, looking back.

The Walton appeared, blasting through a cloud of envelopes and shattered metal.

"Diiiiiiiie," yelled the Balla from inside the truck, as he came full speed toward the PCJ-600.

"Hold on," CJ yelled to his brother, "here we go again!"

The bike sped off, followed by the Walton, with a blue flame shooting out of its exhaust.

The chase continued across an intersection, with the famous "VINEWOOD" sign up ahead.

"How the hell is keeping pace in that piece of s***," CJ shouted over the blasting wind and the sound of the motorcycle.

"I don't know, but if we don't do somethin' soon, he's gunna ram us right off the road and the f***in' bike."

Up ahead on the curving hill, there was a jam of cars, and even with its compact size, there was no way the PCJ-600 could make it through there. Instead, CJ drove straight ahead and up the steep hill toward the sign.

The Walton followed right behind and blasted up the hill with a burst of speed from its nitrous oxide.

"Go, go, go, go ,go," yelled Sweet.

"I am!"

The bike passed right through a gap between the "N" and the "E", followed by the Walton, which slipped through the same perfectly-sized gap.

The PCJ-600 caught air as it launched off the top of the hill and onto a narrow street, just missing a Greenwood.

The Walton followed, launching farther than the bike, and landing in the grass, after scraping the roof of the Greenwood with its tires.

The chase continued through the windy streets of Mulholland, past large houses and mansions, and hills that were so steep that the Walton could hardly climb them, even with its tons of Nitro boost. The chase wound around the whole neighborhood until it had gone in a large circle back around to the "VINEWOOD" sign again.

"Okay, bro. Hold on tight.," CJ instructed, as he observed the back of the large sign, "The only way we're gunna lose that mothaf***a is if we do somethin' that he can't do with that pickup truck." CJ's eyes locked onto the first "O" in the sign, and he pushed the bike to its full speed. "Here we go, for the last two of the Grove Street Families."

People along the street watched, and dove out of the way, as the two vehicles came full speed toward them. The bike sped smoothly across the street, the grass beneath its tires becoming thin air as it sped off the top of the steep hill, followed by the Walton.

Everything went silent, except for the clatter of tools falling out of the back of the Walton, as the two vehicles floated through the air, headed for the landmark sign. All eyes were glued to the sky, as predator chased prey.

For all three guys, time seemed to stop. It seemed as though they were hovering in the air for eternity.

The PCJ-600 flew right through the "O", as CJ had planned.

The Balla wasn't so lucky.

An explosion of flimsy, white board and plaster formed as the Walton collided headfirst with the "W". The letter collapsed completely, bringing down the "O," that the PCJ-600 had past through, with it.

The shards of wood rained down onto the cars below, followed by the Walton, which came tumbling down the hill in a cloud of smoke, finally coming to a rest on top of a Slamvan.

There had been chaos on the street below the sign, with people screaming and running to avoid the rubble that fell from the sky. Cars had been abandoned and people had been impaled with pieces of sharp wood. It was complete devestation, with everything lying in ruins, except for the PCJ-600, which had made a perfect landing onto the street.

"Yes!!!! Take that you mothaf***in' Balla. Hahah," yelled Sweet.

CJ was still in shock from the whole thing and was sitting on the street, glad to be on solid ground again.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Sweet said, "Hey, CJ, maybe we should get outta here before the cops come. You said you knew some homies up in Las Venturas we could stay with?"

CJ calmed himself down a bit, "Yeah, let's get the f*** outta here once and…."

CJ stopped dead in his words and Sweet turned around to see what had happened.

Blood and bruises covered the Balla's body as he stood, panting, holding a shotgun to CJ's head.

"Hahahaha, haha. I'm gunna blow your f***in' brains out, b****! Haha," the Balla said maniacally.

"Okay, homie, calm down," Sweet said, trying to subdue the crazed man, "just….calm down and put the gun down," Sweet motioned with his hand, his whole body shaking with fear.

"No, I won't put the f***in' gun down, I'll blow both your f***in' brains out. I'll splatter them on the ground, haha. And then I'll feed them to the dogs, haha. Yeah, that's right, ahahaha, I'll eat them f***in' up myself."

CJ closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the end.

"Oh ho hoo, you go around killin' all my homies. You do whateva' you want an' you think everything's gunna go juuuuuust fine for you, hahaha. Well now what," the Balla started to scream with rage and he shook CJ violently, "NOW WHAT, HAH, NOW WHAT MOTHAF****S, NOW WHAT!!!!"

"NOOOO," yelled Sweet.

The horrible sound blasted through the air. Birds scattered away into the sky. The gunshot echoed throughout the city and then everything went silent once again.

His body collapsed to the ground and lay there in a pool of blood. CJ stumbled forward and was caught by Sweet.

Next to the Balla's dead body stood Cesar, shotgun in hand, with Kendl near by in a wheelchair.

"Hey homie, it's the least I could do," Cesar laughed, looking at the shocked faces on Sweet and CJ.

"Oh, CJ, thank God you're okay," Kendl cried happily as she rolled her way over next to her brother, who gave her a big hug.

"Oh man, we thought you guys were killed in the plane crash," Sweet said relieved.

"Hey, does it look like we got killed. Kendl just got her legs messed up a little, she's gunna be fine in a month or two. Hey, you guys look like you just saw a ghost or sumthin'. Chill a little," Cesar said laughing, "Hey, come on, hop in." Cesar pointed toward his parked Savanna, especially equipped with hydraulics, "let's ditch this city."

Sweet and CJ got into the back of the car, as Cesar helped Kendl into the passenger's seat. After he stuck the wheel chair into the trunk, he hopped into the driver's seat. "So where we goin'?"

"Head up to Las Venturas," CJ responded, "I wanna catch up with some old friends."

"Okay, you wanna take the long way or the short way?"

"Make it the long way," CJ leaned back in his seat, "I need a good rest after what happened today."

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," laughed Cesar, as the Savanna tore off down the avenue, bouncing up and down, passing by a parade of police cars and fire trucks.

The four homies relaxed in the Savanna as they watched the sun set in a dazzling display over the Santa Maria Beach.

It almost made them wish that they could stay in that beautiful, peaceful moment….forever….

**THE END**


End file.
